


Please don't go

by RosesNo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80s setting, Affectionate Insults, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Post-IT (2017), Psychological Trauma, Reddie, Swearing, Teen Crush, Teenagers, benverly - Freeform, everyone loves bill, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesNo/pseuds/RosesNo
Summary: It’s been a few years since the losers defeated Pennywise for the first time, but as they are still feeling the shadow of the evil clown, they try to distance themselves from Derry. Richie, Ben and Mike give themselves a mission, making them stay together.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The losers want to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Angie for the help 💞

The three boys were sitting near the quarry, sighing deeply. It’s been two hours since Bill made his announcement, a terrible one really.

**_Two hours before_ **

__ I think I’m going to leave Derry._

_Bill said suddenly without stuttering, surprising the others. Everyone’s eyes turned to look at him._

__ I-It’s just… everything h-h-here reminds me of G-ge-georgie, and I… It’s just k-killing me y-you know?_

_It’s been three years since the losers defeated Pennywise, they weren’t sure It was totally gone but still they had won. However, the atmosphere in Derry never really changed, people were still weird, their own families were stuck with their usual flaws. Bill's parents were still ignoring their son, Beverly was still considered the school “slut” and dealing with stuff at home, Eddie’s mother was overbearing as usual despite him confronting her, and Stan felt as if It never left him, the scars on his face constantly reminding him that he would be here forever. Only Richie, Ben and Mike felt relieved, they still had issues sure, but they had decided to live their life fully after what they experienced. That was the difference between them, a part of the group just couldn’t move on and the group felt that. So, when Bill announced he was going to leave, everything just felt apart._

__ You are right Bill, Eddie said his hand holding his inhaler inside of his pocket, we defeated It, but nothing has changed. Life still sucks here, we’re in High school and we still go through the same shit we did in middle school. I think I should leave too, find another school, try to forget all of this…_

_Beverly and Stan seemed to agree, they wanted to leave too. It was too painful to stay in Derry. However, for the rest of the group it was a catastrophe._

__ But, we’re the losers, we can’t just separate like that? Richie said, looking tensed. Eddie you can’t just leave like this, what will happen if It comes back? We made a promise remember?_

_Eddie didn’t seem affected._

__ Well, it’s not because we go elsewhere that we can’t come back? And we will always be friends don’t be so sad about it, you know there are many ways to stay in touch. We can write to each other, and meet sometimes and…_

__ It will not work, and you know it. Mike interrupts. I really think we should stay together, I understand it can be quite hard to stay here, but… we’re a group and I really like being with you guys, I don’t know, I feel complete when I’m with you all._

_Everyone seemed touched, Stan got closer to Mike and hugged him, quickly followed by the others. But Bill stayed still, he looked devastated._

__ I j-j-j-just, I l-love you too guys, but I … I-I just can’t._

_And he ran away._

_The losers didn’t know what to do. Bev decided to leave too a few minutes after Bill._

__ We should… We should think about it. You know, the world is big, and we could discover a lot of things outside of Derry. I’m confused. I'll see you guys in school._

_The rest followed, and our three boys stayed, thinking._

**_Back to present_ **

Richie broke the silence.

_ So. What do we do? We can’t let them leave right? The losers stick together, Ben you agree too right?

Ben looked confused.

_ Of course, I want them to stay but you heard Bev, she wants to go, I can’t force her to stay, same for the others. It’s not good here.

Richie frowned.

_ It doesn’t matter what they want, they made a promise, they can’t just leave like that because life is hard, it’s just… I need them in my life. What will happen to us if they leave? Half a group is not the same.

Mike was thinking.

_ What if… we found them a reason to stay? We have time, they won’t leave tomorrow right, they need to talk to their family and everything so by the time we could show them that being together is important.

Richie looked at him, stars filling his eyes.

_ How clever Mikey my boy! But how are we going to do that? They seem pretty motivated in wanting to forget everything related to Derry. Us included…

_ Well, I think we must convince each of them separately, depending on who we know the most. I can focus on Bill and Stan, you on Eddie and Ben on Bev. The important is to stay together right? So, we can try to find a place to move together, distance ourselves from Derry but stick together.

Ben agreed.

_ Yes, but what if some of us can’t leave Derry? You know some of our parent’s are … complicated. Even if we have a plan of what to do, we’re still children.

_ Teenagers!

Richie corrected. His smile was big, proof that he wouldn’t give up.

_ I could convince everyone’s moms don’t worry ~

He winked and Ben rolled his eyes, annoyed.

_ It’s not funny Richie, we’re having a serious conversation!

_ I’m being serious! I will convince their parents; we need to convince them first and that not an easy thing to do.

Richie thought about Eddie and his heart beat faster. He didn’t want him to leave, not now, not before he could… well… before he could tell him… how good of a friend he was to him. Right, he had to tell him. He needed time to think about it. And if Eddie left, he couldn’t. So, he was determined to fix things.

Mike interrupted his thoughts.

_ Ok. We stay in touch, I will be thinking of a plan for Stan and Bill and tell you about it tomorrow when we meet as usual at the quarry.

_ Right. Richie said.

_ Ok. Ben added.

And with that the plan was launched. Make them stay or leave together. But either way, make them stick together.


	2. Bill Denbrough watches the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this chapter, I wanted to start with Bill because he is the starting point of the story and also because I like him a lot.

Bill’s POV

Bill went home crying that day, wondering if his friends thought he was selfish. He felt sick. They probably did, and it hurt. He had to say it, he couldn’t live in Derry anymore, everything made him think of Georgie. When he came home this feeling increased. The door of Georgie’s room was closed, and his father was sitting on the sofa, not paying attention to his son’s tears, or even noticing he was there.

It fucking hurts.

Bill rushed to his room and jumped in his bed, still crying. He had to stop. He had to be strong, he was the leader, wasn’t he? Ah, a hell of a leader he was, he was going to abandon his friends and for what? Because he was too much of a coward to face Georgie’s dea- no, he didn’t even want to think the word. Bill had thought about this a lot in the past few weeks. The tension at home was nearly unbearable, his dad hadn’t spoke to him more than three times during all this time. Did he disappear? Was he this insignificant that the only reason why he existed was to be Georgie’s big brother? Even with the losers he didn’t felt complete, they were looking up to him. Now that he made them make this promise, he knew they were counting on him. But he couldn’t, he couldn't be what they expected him to be, at least not now. Maybe, the time being he could come back, fight It again, and maybe they will succeed. But not now. Now all he needed was to run away, run away from his responsibilities, run away from everything and just… just live the childhood he couldn’t have before. He knew he was not alone. He knew some of the others still lived under the shadow of It. And he knew he needed to say it that day. Otherwise nobody will do anything, and he would be responsible for his friends sadness. It was not a selfish act from William Denbrough, it was him stating what needed to be done. But when Mike looked at him that day, all his convictions, of him doing the right thing, felt apart. He felt that he was breaking them. And now, Bill was lost. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what was the right thing to do. He just wanted to let go.

Bill sighed and looked up to the ceiling. It had stars on it, he remembered putting them there with georgie.

__ You bought me a gift? What is it! I wanna know! Bill show me, show me, I can’t wait!_

_Bill laughed a little, he was holding a small package in his hands._

__ Patience G-georgie! I w-w-will show you._

_He opened the little box and took what was inside._

__ Y-you remember when I w-went out with my f-f-fr-friends and you were s-scared because it was all dark out-outside?_

_Georgie blushed, shameful, he didn’t want his brother to mock him about his fear of the dark. He thought he kept it well hidden, but Bill was just too clever._

__ Yes, and so what…_

__ I said to you that you sh-shouldn’t worry b-b-because the moon and stars were going to sh-sh-shine bright enough to keep us s-safe. Well, that made me th-thought that m-m-maybe, you needed your own stars and moon to m-m-make your room safe._

_Georgie watched as Bill took out the lighting stars from the box and gave them to him. He pouted._

__ I don't need it!_

_Bill had a small smile._

__ Of course, you don’t, but I do. So, I was thinking maybe we could split the stars between your room and mine. What do you think?_

_Georgie looked reassured, he hugged Bill._

__ Oh, if it’s for you I’ll do it Bill! I want to put them on!_

_And then, they spent the afternoon watching the fake stars._

_~~~~~_

Bill let out another tear, that he wiped away quickly.

_ Fuck.

He heard the doorbell ring. Followed by his dad shouting “WILLIAM, IT’S FOR YOU”. The boy went down stairs, only to see that stan stood in front of his house.

_ S-s-st-stan… You shouldn’t have f-f-followed me.

The boy shook his head to show his disapproval.

_ I thought you might need some comfort. It was not an easy thing to say, but I think you were right, and even though it’s gonna kill me to not see you anymore, I just, I just think we need that. As always you lead us into the right direction…

The eyes of the boy were looking sadly to the ground. His hands were shaking a little and he looked a little bit pale. Bill took is hand and brought him upstairs silently.

_ T-thank you… for coming. He finally said.

Stan didn’t add anything and just stayed there, his hand still holding Bill’s.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fiction, and I'm not native English but I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I like to do short chapters, so do not expect them to be very long, I will try to update it when I have time.


End file.
